Never Touch What Belongs To Kurt Hummel
by ColferPervertSoldier
Summary: What happened after "I Want You Back"? Let's just say that Kurt Hummel doesn't like other people touching his things. WARNINGS: Smut. A lot of it. Smutty smutty smut smut.
1. Chapter 1

The group of them left Dalton Academy in a huff, everybody trying to process the performance they had just witnessed, Blaine stealing glances at Kurt the whole time. He had definitely noticed how angry his boyfriend had looked while watching Sebastian make that pathetic attempt at a seductive display. If the sour expression that was still on his face was any indication, it looked like Kurt was going to stay in a bad mood for awhile. Not that Blaine blamed him a bit. If the roles were reversed and he had to watch someone trying to make a move on Kurt in front of him, he would be pretty pissed, too.

In the parking lot, Blaine helped Kurt load Artie's wheelchair into the back of the van Santana had borrowed from her mom before watching her drive off to take Artie and Rachel home. He turned to Kurt, noticing that the scowl had not yet left his face, and reached for his hand.

"Hey," he said softly, stroking Kurt's hand with his thumb. "You ok?"

Kurt let out a huge breath and gave Blaine's hand a squeeze. "Yeah, I just...who the hell does that meerkat looking son of a bitch think he is, anyway? Did he really think that stupid song was going to get him into your pants?"

Blaine laughed. "He's tripping if he thinks ANYTHING could do that."

"Well, I just don't like him thinking he has a chance in hell of touching what's mine." Kurt brought Blaine's hand up and planted a small kiss on it. "Let's go home, ok?"

"Ok." They got into Kurt's car. Kurt peeled out of the Dalton parking lot with a slight screech of the tires. Blaine glanced at him and could still see a frown darkening Kurt's beautiful features. Wow, ok. This afternoon's events had clearly affected him a lot.

"Is there anyone home at your house right now?" Kurt asked after a minute.

Blaine thought a minute. His parents were due home from a business trip, but they most likely wouldn't be in until very late, if they even came home at all before the morning.

"No, I've got the house to myself still."

Kurt nodded. "Good. We're going there, then. I don't want any interruptions." There was something low and rough in his voice as he said this, something sexy and almost dangerous sounding. It made Blaine shiver with delighted anticipation.

The rest of the ride back to Blaine's house was silent. Kurt was clearly on edge, his knuckles gripping the steering wheel so hard that they almost became translucent. By the time they finally pulled into the driveway, Blaine honestly would not have been surprised if Kurt's fingers had actually _stuck_ to the wheel.

They got out of the car, Blaine rooting around in his jacket pocket for his house key. He let himself and Kurt inside, barely closing the front door behind them when he felt Kurt's hand digging into the sleeve of his jacket, dragging him toward the stairs.

"Kurt?" he asked as he allowed himself to be dragged up the stairs. "What are you doing?"

Kurt didn't answer him at first, just dragged Blaine into his own bedroom and kicked the door closed behind them. He shoved Blaine up against it and kissed him, rough and hungry and needy, his tongue forcing its way into Blaine's mouth to slide against his own. Blaine moaned into Kurt's mouth and tried to put his arms around his neck, but Kurt clearly had other ideas. He caught Blaine's wrists in his hands and pinned them up against the door as he continued to kiss him. When he finally broke the kiss and gazed at Blaine, Blaine could see that his beautiful blue eyes had clouded over with a look that was a mixture of lust and something else Blaine couldn't quite place. Whatever it was, it was sexy as hell, though.

Kurt let go of Blaine's wrists and grabbed at his jacket, yanking it off of him and tossing it to the floor. He ran his hands up and down Blaine's arms through his shirt and looked him in the eyes.

"To answer your question from earlier, I am simply removing any and all doubt as to who you belong to." He slipped one hand underneath Blaine's shirt and groped him roughly, the heat of his skin sending a pleasant shudder through Blaine. "I'm going to fuck you so hard that you'll be feeling it for days," he said, sliding his hand up Blaine's abs and pressing his fingers into the skin. "You won't be able to sit down or dance around in glee club without feeling me. Without thinking of me constantly, every moment."

Blaine moaned. He had finally figured out what else was in Kurt's eyes. It was jealousy. Obviously, their confrontation with the Warblers had left Kurt feeling more than a little possessive, and it was hot, _so _hot, and _oh god_...

Blaine's thoughts were interrupted by the sensation of Kurt's lips on the junction between his neck and shoulder, licking and sucking at the pulse point. Kurt's thigh was pressed up against Blaine's dick, and his hands had reached behind Blaine to squeeze his ass roughly through his pants, and Blaine felt himself rapidly becoming hard.

Kurt grinned against Blaine's neck. "Mmm, I can feel how hard you are for me, baby. Only ever for me, isn't that right?" He caught Blaine's skin between his teeth and nipped at the pulse point, causing Blaine to moan loudly.

"God, _yes_, Kurt. You know I'm yours," Blaine breathed as he felt Kurt continuing to lick and suck and bite his way up his neck. There would be hickeys there later, definitely, and Blaine wouldn't be able to hide them. He couldn't even bring himself to care, and he sensed that Kurt wanted them to be visible. Kurt finally moved his head away from Blaine for a moment, admiring his handiwork.

"Yep, those aren't going to fade any time soon. Everybody will see them, Blaine. They'll see them and they'll know who gave them to you, won't they? Because you're MINE. That motherfucker Sebastian can look all he wants, but I'm the only one who gets to touch." He pointed at the bruised skin on Blaine's neck. "The only one who gets to do _that_ to you. And the only one who gets to fuck you into oblivion."

He hooked his fingers under Blaine's shirt and began roughly pulling it up and off before reaching for the button of Blaine's pants. He worked Blaine out of them quickly, tossing all the clothing behind him and leaving Blaine only in his boxer briefs. Kurt glanced down at the erection straining through Blaine's underwear and smiled.

"Oh yeah, you're so ready for it. Get on the bed. _Now_," Kurt ordered. Blaine excitedly scurried to obey, throwing himself onto the bed and watching as Kurt made quick work of his own clothes and underwear, not even bothering to fold them neatly as he usually did before he too was diving onto the bed and catching Blaine's lips in another rough, dominating kiss that left Blaine panting for breath when he broke away.

"Turn over," said Kurt in a rough, low voice that went straight to Blaine's cock, making it even harder, if that was possible. "On your stomach for me."

Blaine did what he was told, shucking his underwear as Kurt reached into the night table drawer for the lube and condoms he knew Blaine kept there. Blaine rested his head on a pillow and waited with breathless anticipation. He heard Kurt uncap the lube bottle and pour it onto his fingers.

"You're so beautiful, Blaine," said Kurt as he rubbed his fingers a bit to warm up the lube. "All laid out like this, just waiting for me. Nobody else gets to see you like this, or touch you the way I can. Nobody. Just me."

Blaine sighed happily against his pillow. "Never, Kurt. You're the only one. Just you."

"Damn right," said Kurt, bringing his index finger to circle Blaine's entrance only briefly before plunging it in. Blaine cried out as he felt the slight burn, which quickly subsided as Kurt moved his finger, faster than he usually did. It was fantastic,. He could definitely get used to Possessive Kurt, and _oh_...Kurt had added a second finger and was thrusting them in and out of Blaine roughly.

"Oh, God, Kurt," Blaine groaned, moving his ass to fuck himself against Kurt's fingers. "I love you so mu...AAAAAAAUGH." He lost all coherent thought as Kurt crooked his fingers up to rub roughly against his prostate, and Blaine saw stars behind his eyes at the intensity of the pleasure. He barely noticed when Kurt added a third finger, moving them around and working him open, hitting his prostate every so often. Blaine needed more. He needed to feel Kurt's cock inside of him, filling him up and pounding into him until he couldn't remember his name.

"Kuuurt," he moaned, his voice full of want. "I need you now. Please."

Kurt leaned over to kiss the shell of Blaine's ear. "You ready for me, baby? You ready for me to pound your ass into next week with my huge cock?"

"Unnrg," was Blaine's garbled reply as Kurt's fingers grazed his prostate again.

"Can't hear you, Blaine."

"YES!" Blaine screamed. "Fuck me, Kurt!"

"Oh, I will. I'll fuck you so fast and hard, you'll only be able to scream my name."

Kurt's fingers left Blaine's ass, making Blaine whine at the empty feeling, his muscles clenching around nothing.

"Patience, baby," soothed Kurt, ripping open a condom and sliding it over himself before drizzling more lube onto it. "Hands and knees, babe."

Blaine adjusted his position so that he was on all fours, his ass up in the air, just waiting for Kurt to take it. Kurt knelt behind him, aligning his cock to Blaine's entrance and grabbing him hard by the hips, digging his fingers into the skin so roughly that Blaine knew there would be bruises there later, too. "Hope you never forget that this ass is MINE," said Kurt, pushing the head of his cock into Blaine. He slid inside in one rough movement, until he was balls deep, his hips pressed up against Blaine's ass. Blaine screamed at the intrusion. It was much faster than Kurt usually entered him, and _Jesus_ it stung like a bitch, especially since Kurt was so huge, but at the same time, Blaine enjoyed the roughness of it.

Kurt gave Blaine a minute to adjust before pulling almost all the way out and slamming back in, fast and rough. He grabbed tighter onto Blaine's hips and began to thrrust roughly in and out. He soon had a steady pace going, pounding into Blaine with such intensity that Blaine almost lost the ability to hold himself up.

"God, Kurt, YES, oh my God, you feel so good, FUCK ME HARDER. I can take it."

Kurt grunted behind him and pistoned his hips at an even faster pace, angling himself to hit Blaine's prostate just right with each thrust and reducing Blaine to a babbling mess. He felt Kurt's hand reach around him to fist around his own neglected cock and begin to pump him, his hips never breaking their pace as he continually pounded into him.

"Come for me, Blaine," he panted, stroking him faster. "Let me hear you scream."

The head of his cock hit Blaine's prostate just as his hand delivered a well-placed stroke, and Blaine was gone. "OH MY GOD, KURT!" he shouted as he came hard in thick, pearly strands all over Kurt's hand, his orgasm ripping through him like wildfire. Kurt stroked him through it and then placed his hand back on Blaine's hip, thrusting into him several more times before Blaine felt his cock twitching inside his ass as Kurt reached his own climax, spilling inside the condom with a shout of Blaine's name.

Blaine's knees gave out then, and he flopped on his stomach onto the bed, boneless and exhausted, Kurt collapsing on top of him, still buried inside his ass. They lay there panting for several minutes before Kurt finally peeled himself off Blaine, removing the condom and tying it up before tossing it in the general direction of the trash bin. Blaine felt him lay down beside him and stroke his fingers up and down Blaine's back.

"Look at me, baby," Kurt said softly. Blaine turned his head to look at him. Kurt leaned in and kissed him, slow and tender this time, his hand reaching up to stroke his cheek.

"I love you so much, you know," he almost whispered. "I can't even stand the thought of ever losing you to some stupid asshole like Sebastian."

Blaine caught his hand and brought it to his mouth, kissing it. "You never would, Kurt. I love you, and I'm yours exclusively. Which...um...you kind of just proved. Very convincingly, I might add. I'm going to be feeling this for days, just as you intended. School is going to be a bitch."

Kurt laughed. "Well, just so long as people recognize that your gorgeous hobbit ass belongs to Kurt Hummel and nobody else."

They kissed again, Kurt's arms wrapping themselves around Blaine, Blaine leaning his head against Kurt's shoulder and sighing with happiness.

"I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too, Blaine.


	2. The Next Day

"Keep up, Blaine, or we'll be late for glee," said Kurt with a devilish grin as he stopped in the middle of the school hallway and waited for Blaine to catch up.

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I going too slow for you? I can't really help it, oh darling boyfriend of mine," retorted Blaine, limping toward him. "Considering the fact that _somebody_ pretty much destroyed my ass yesterday with their huge monster dick, and I've been having to sit down ALL DAY," he whispered when he reached Kurt.

"Oh hush, you loved it. You were screaming my name," replied Kurt calmly, taking Blaine's hand and leading him gently down the hallway.

By the time they entered the choir room, everyone else had already arrived and sat down, waiting for Mr. Schuester to show up. They all stared as Kurt led Blaine over to two empty chairs in the back row, Blaine sitting down extremely carefully.

"Wow, Blaine, what happened to you?" asked Rachel, turning around in her seat to look at them. "You seem to be having some trouble walking."

"He got a little overzealous in gym today playing dodgeball," said Kurt before Blaine could answer her.

"Oh yeah man, I know how that is. I've been hit playing ball lots of times. You must be in some pain," said Finn sympathetically.

"Was it in the head, Finn? 'Cause that would explain a lot," spoke up Santana, filing her nails and looking at Blaine suspiciously, a small, knowing smile playing on her lips.

Tina, who was in the seat beside Blaine, looked over at him, studying the bruised skin on his neck critically. "And what's wrong with your neck? It's all bruised and stuff."

"Nothing," said Blaine quickly. "There's nothing wrong, I just...um...I had an allergic reaction to a new soap."

"Yeah, he's fine," said Kurt. "Everyone just give him some space."

Santana dropped her nail file into her lap and crossed her arms. "Are you all REALLY that stupid?"

Everyone looked at her. She rolled her eyes and sighed loudly, turning to look at Blaine. "Don't think I don't know what's going on here, hobbit. I've seen you limping around school all day and your neck is covered in what looks suspiciously like hickeys. Extremely well-formed hickeys, if I may say so," she added, throwing a proud smile Kurt's way. "Obviously, someone had a little _fun_ last night. Or a lot of fun, actually, considering the size of those hickeys and the way I can see you squirming in your seat right now. Can't get comfy, can you?" She looked over at Kurt. "Damn, Hummel, what the hell did you DO to him?"

Puck turned around in his seat and gave Blaine and Kurt a huge smile. "Yeaaaah, get it, Hummel!"

Kurt glared. "Oh shut it, both of you. Especially you, Santana."

She smiled sweetly at him "Don't get all uppity with me just because you broke your boyfriend. I'm almost sorry we're both gay, because you must have the world's biggest-"

"Sorry I'm late, guys," announced Mr. Schue as he sauntered into the choir room. "Let's get right to work. We need to pick our setlist for regionals."

Baine and Kurt sighed in relief, although Blaine was unsure how he was even going to be able to dance for the next few days.


End file.
